Our Targets
by Explosive Waffles
Summary: Three female spies come to Japan on a mission. What if this mission is to harm two host club members? Kao/OC Hika/OC Honey/OC Given to Cucumber Tea for completion!
1. Mission 1: Our Targets!

**Our Targets: Hikaru and Kaoru**

Chapter 1: Our Targets

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OCs, and plot.

English is **bold**

French is _italics_

* * *

JUNE 05 20XX in Canada...

A figure clad in black --a vest, boots, a hat, a scrunchy hung up for a ponytail, a long-sleeve, and skin-tight flare bottoms-- was jumping tree to tree with a walkie-talkie in hand.

**"He's finished, eh,"** said the girl, words dripping with a Canadian accent. Just then a building exploded into pieces.

**"Good, Agent 820," **said a rather childish voice over the walkie-talkie. **"But head back to headquarters, I have your first B-rank mission in my hand."**

**"Really! I'll be there in 5 minutes!" **The girl hung up and quickened her pace, even though it was enough before.

Girls' POV

Hi, my name is Éclat Boulevard. I'm half Canadian and half French. In English my name would be this: Radiance Blvd. Weird, right?

I'm a spy. Wow, that's not something you hear often, but it's true. Codename is Agent 820. I work at Silver Eagle Eye Headquarters, that's only in evenings and nights, though. At day, however, it turns into Lunaire (Lunar in English) Fashion Incorporated. We're the 2nd best-known fashion company in the world! 1st is... Hitachiin Fashion Company all the way in Japan!

Anyway, I'll give you some pointers about me. I have dirty blond hair, from my French genes, and regular 'ole brown eyes and freckles, from my Canadian genes.

I have 2 agent squad members/ roommates that happen to be my best friends. My first best friend, who I met 2 years ago, is simply crazy. Her name is Sarrette Aune.

Sarrette has honeycomb colored hair braided in a honeycomb style too. Round, beautiful, welcoming blue eyes and shallow dimples when she smiles or laughs makes me laugh even more. She jokes day and night, mostly about normal sports, and crazes about crack, aka cocaine, and waffles.

My second best friend who I just met a month ago, Irma Frim, is kinda like the voice of reason in our trio. She's also the headquarters's idol. Shiny, perfect, long, brown hair and chocolaty eyes. Porcelain skin and a big, but nice size of breasts. Ugh... mine... it's pitiful to look at them.

Well... enough dawdling.

At headquarters!

In my boss' office, I saw Sarrette and Irma sitting in leather chairs. Sarrette was fiddling with her thumbs absentmindedly. Irma had a sudden interest in her silver Converse(c).

My boss, Beverly Brown, turned her master leather chair to reveal herself. Pink short hair, bi-eyed --a green eye on the right and a hazel eye on the left--, and barely taller than the chair, was Beverly Brown. Believe it or not, she's 26! Only 4'2"!

**"Éclat, you're late. Straight to the point, you 3 will attend Ouran High. It's for an assassination, though. You all will assassinate twins. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Sons of Yuzuha Hitachiin. Understand?" **she said, sliding 2 photos of two boys with strawberry-orange hair and golden eyes across the cherry oak wood table. I blushed a little, I mean they _were_ hot.

Plus, I did understand. Kill Yuzuha's only pride and joy, make her world crumble and her business. Make Lunaire Fashion Inc. #1. Hey, the world's an ugly place.

Irma and Sarrette looked at the photos and Sarrette blushed. Yup. I understand girl. Well, I started thinking how to gain their trust. And soon, I lost myself. Beverly was talking about our plan, but I fell asleep.

I woke up in a plane, well, a seat. I was in the middle of Irma and Sarrette. "Where are we?" I asked in Japanese. Luckily, I was an international spy/agent so have a vocabulary of Japanese.

"In the plane to the city where Ouran is Éclat," said Irma.

Irma was reading a book called, _Pride and Prejudice_, and beside her was a stack of books, _To Kill a __Mockingbird, War and Peace, Fahrenheit 451, _and _Tuesdays with Morrie._ Did I mention she loved books?

Sarrette was looking at the sky, for she had the window seat, with fascination.

I took out my iPod Touch!(c) and turned on the music list, and clicked the song, "Down to Earth" by Justin Bieber.

_Mafia_(?)

_ I never thought that it be easy  
Cause we both so distance now  
And the walls are closing in on us  
And we're wondering how  
No one has a solid answer  
But just walking in the dark  
And you can see the look on my face  
It just tells me apart_

_So we fight (so we fight) through the hurt (through the hurt)  
And we cry (and cry and cry and cry)  
And we live (and we live) and we learn (and we learn)  
And we try and try and try and try_

_So its up to to you and its up to me  
That we meet in the middle  
On our way back down to earth  
Down to earth down to earth  
On our way back down to earth  
(back down to earth - repeat 8)_

_Mommy you'll always and somewhere  
And daddy I live outta down  
So tell me how could I ever be normal somehow  
You tell me this is for the best  
So tell me why am I in tears  
So far away and now I just need you here_

_So we fight (so we fight) through the hurt (through the hurt)  
And we cry (and cry and cry and cry)  
And we live (and we live) and we learn (and we learn)  
And we try and try and try and try_

_So its up to to you and its up to me  
That we meet in the middle  
On our way back down to earth  
Down to earth down to earth  
On our way back down to earth  
(back down to earth repeat 8)_

_We fell so far away from where we used to be  
Now we're standing and were do we go  
When there's no road to get to your heart  
Let's start over again_

_So its up to to you and its up to me  
That we meet in the middle  
On our way back down to earth  
Down to earth down to earth  
On our way back down to earth  
(back down to earth repeat 8)_

_I never thought that it be easy  
Cause we both so distance now  
And the walls are closing in on us  
And we're wondering how_

The song ended so I decided to put an alternative song on, "Die Mother****** Die" by Dope. Yes, I know. How Emo! Give me a break!

*After a long guitar and drum solo*

_I don't need your forgiveness_  
_ I don't need your hate_  
_ I don't need your acceptance_  
_ So what should I do_  
_ I don't need your resistance_  
_ I don't need your prayers_  
_ I don't need your religion_  
_ I don't need a thing from you_

_ I don't do what I've been told_  
_ Your so lame why don't you_

_ Just go_  
_ Die mother fucker die mother fucker die x4_

_ I don't need your prison_  
_ I don't need your pain_  
_ I don't need your decision_  
_ So what should I do_  
_ I don't need your approval_  
_ I don't need your hope_  
_ I don't need your lectures_  
_ I don't need a thing from you_

_ I'll be sorry when I'm old_  
_ You're so full of shit man_

_ Just go_  
_ Die mother fucker die mother fucker die x4_

_ Boom_

_ I don't need your forgiveness_  
_ I don't need your hate_  
_ I don't need your acceptance _  
_ So what should I do_

_ I'll be sorry so you've said_  
_ I'm not sorry_  
_ Bang You're Dead_

_ Die mother fucker die mother fucker die x4  
_

_ Die_

Soon, I saw tips of strawberry-orange hair in the seat diagonally across from us. I was sure it was them. The twins we were going to assassinate.

* * *

**Oooh. It got all dangerous there. Well, anyway I will continue the series in the next chapter. Bye!**


	2. Mission 2: We Meet Them!

**Our Targets: Hikaru and Kaoru**

Chapter 2: We Meet Them!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs, and plot.

English is **bold**

French is underline

* * *

JUNE 05 20XX in the plane...

Where we left off:

Soon, I saw tips of strawberry-orange hair in the seat diagonally across from us. I was sure it was them. The twins we were going to assassinate.

* * *

**Éclat POV**

It seems they were beside a girl, teasing her. Then behind them was a shouting male blond and a black-haired guy with glasses on his computer. The blond looked familiar... Then right in front of us was a cute dirty blond kid and a tall, tan raven-haired guy. I turned to my right and left, Sarrette sleeping and Irma finishing _War and Peace._ I removed my headphones and turned on the song "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga. In the middle one red-head twin looked at me in response of my iPod Touch's(c) noise.

Those golden eyes which captivate its victim into a strange trance. I found myself, and him, not looking away. He blushed so faintly, at first I thought it was a little scratch. He smiled and my face burned. I noticed I got myself lost in the song, and guess which lyrics just had to conveniently pop up out of nowhere:

_I want your love_

_and I want revenge._

_I want your love,_

_I don't wanna be friends._

Je voux ton amour,

et je veux ta revanche.

Je voux ton amour,

_don't wanna be friends._

Wow, that's literally saying love at first sight.

Sarrette saw this... first meeting of ours and started teasing me in French so no one could understand.

"Éclat est amoureux!" she said laughing, showing those dimples. (Éclat is in love!)

I blushed. "Arrêtez de sauter aux conclusions, Sarrette! Et arrêter de crier! Jour après jour, vous le faites dans toutes les missions! Dieu!" (Stop jumping to conclusions, Sarrette! And stop shouting! Day after day, you do this in every mission! God!)

"Irma! Eclat dans l'amour!" (Hey, Irma! Éclat's in love!)

It was Irma's time to speak. "L'amour? Alors bon pour elle," she said, eyes glued on another book, _To Kill a Mockingbird._ (Love? Then good for her.)

"Pour la dernière fois et final, je ne suis pas en amour!" I shouted, standing up. (For the last and final time, I'm not in love!)

"Who's in love?" said that blond.

"You understand French?" I questioned him.

"'Well, I, Tamaki Suoh, came from a Japanese and French family."

"Could you be the son of Yuzuru Suoh?" I asked, getting tears in my eyes. He nodded. "I'm Éclat." His eyes widened.

I walked toward him slowly until this happened:

"Passengers, please sit down for any tremors when we land. Thank you," announced a voice through the intercom. Just then, a terrible tremor shook me and I fell onto the floor, right under Sarrette's foot.

"Have a nice fall?" she said smirking. I glared bullet holes the whole way to Japan after that.

I sat down explaining that Tamaki was my cousin. My mom's sister was his mother. After introductions, I sat down listening to my iPod Touch!(c) The song was "Rock with You" by M.J., Micheal Jackson.

I slept for 1 hour, and awoke because somebody named Sarrette kept on bugging me. Tamaki and I walked out together, talking about why we were here and how excited we were to see each other. "Hey, why were you on a plane from Canada to Japan anyway Tama?" I asked.

"Well, one, no- two, of my subordinates had to go for a family business trip, the Hitachiin twins." Probably to go to Lunaire Inc.

Even though he was talking about the twins, he found a way to make it revolve around Haruhi. [I learned their names, remember?] I could tell he liked her.

Soon, I was whisked away by the twins. They asked me questions. Haruhi found a time to escape and so she did. We arrived at Ouran.

"Hey Éclat-chan," said one of the twins.

"Wanna see our club? I think you'll like it~" said the other.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked, knowing the answer.

They shook their heads. "No, not really," they said simultaneously.

Then dragged me arm and arm, my feet scarcely touching the floor. The rest followed. I didn't bother resisting, I've dealt with people like this. Struggling. Gets you. Nowhere.

We were in front of wooden doors, which had a rich chocolaty color, and sign on top of it saying "Music Room 3." The Hitachiin twins let me go and in a second were in front of the door, gesturing to it and, in perfect sync, opened it.

"Welcome to the host club," they said.

My eyes widened as I saw a room filled with colors pink, cream, champagne, tinges of gold, and vases of roses. It was all so lovely, harmonious, melodious, angelic, any word you would use to describe heaven. Before I could wander in it I was showered with rose petals. I caught one and stared at in wonder. Only one thought was in my mind: How'd they do that?

I turned to them. "Wait... you're a host club? Is that appropriate to have in high school?" I asked.

"What do you mean 'if it's appropriate?'" Tamaki said, the clueless look on his face.

I raised my left eyebrow. "You don't know what a host club is?" All except Kyouya and Haruhi shook their head. "Ok, it's when women go to have-"

"Stop! It's better if they don't know Éclat," Irma said, sweat-dropping. Sarrette nodded her in agreement, blushing furiously.

The hosts [except Kyouya and Haruhi] tilted their heads in confusion with question marks over their heads.

"Soooo. What do you all actually do in this host club? Hopefully, not what I'm thinking of..." She was thinking about- well, you should know.

"We entertain maidens-" started Tamaki. At that I was lost. Not in his rant/speech, but in one of the twins' eyes again. I made my decision. I will be able to tell Hikaru and Kaoru apart if it kills me. Just to have the satisfaction of who's eyes captivate me. But to figure it out, I need to get closer to them. Not because I like him or something, but because of the satisfaction... and the plan for the mission.

"My dear cousin, are you listening?" Tamaki said. I loved him a lot, but when he went on and on about things that he obsessed with he is very annoying, like his teddy bear, his fascination of commoner food, his so-called 'curses' from a guy in a cloak, etc., etc.

Then once again I was whisked away, but by a tall boy, Mori-senpai. My head was on his shoulder blade. "Yes?" I asked. "How may I help you?" Nevertheless, he didn't answer my question. Then a cheery voice, obviously Honey-sempai, rung out.

"Hi! Eclat-chan, right?" he said smiling. Pink flowers flew all over the place. I nodded. "Wanna eat some cakes? We have velvet, vanilla, chocolate, strawberry,-" I decided to break the news to him.

"Sorry, but absolutely _hate _sweets," I said, straight-faced. Everyone gasped, even Kyouya a little. Honey lowered his head in sadness. It pained me so much to see it. I decided to cheer him up. I flashed a smile. "But my friend Irma there loves them so much. Go get her to eat cake, she's the one reading that book."

He started smiling again, it made me kinda happy to see that. "Yeah! Sure, Irma-chan!" he yelled. He then left me alone with Mori-senpai. Seconds later Mori followed Honey, still not saying anything.

The Hitachiin twins had gotten Sarrette in a couch in the middle of the room. Wonder how though... Then they asked me if I would come with them just for a few minutes. Sure, why not? Three words that have been said to the twins that shouldn't have been said to them again. They carried me to the same couch as Sarrette and made me sit.

Then they asked if everything was to their liking and then started this... act.

"You know, there are so many things that need changing in here. Like these curtains, those couches, and the whole theme," started Hikaru.

"But brother," Kaoru started, blushing so adorably and tilting his head up a little to make a effect. Not like the background of roses didn't have meaning at all. I could tell where this was going. Twin incest, no- twincest. No worse! Hitachiincest. I started blushing faintly, while Sarrette was just looking at them like she had nothing else better to do.

"Do I need to change?" I blushed harder, hey, I can't help it. It's in my genes, yes, my mother was a rabid fan girl.

"No, you don't need to change," Hikaru smiled at this point, "Not unless I'm changing you." Kaoru blush more distinct now and murmured Hikaru's name longingly. I bet I turned more redder than a totally ripe apple, more darker than the color velvet, having a face that showed I was enjoying it. Woah! That last part sounded way too wrong.

"Yawn yawn. I've seen more action in my bed. Not with a guy, but with Irma and Éclat," Sarrette said boringly, she thought they knew she meant with all Irma's constant moving, but it sounds so... weird it can be easily mistaken as something else!

This made the twins blush a little also. "It had no effect on you! It has perfect effect on Éclat here!" Hikaru said gesturing to me. His voice was kinda lower.

"Yeah, cuz she's a wuss."

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Fine show us your best act!" Kaoru said raising a challenge. His voice was a little higher so I think he's Kaoru.

"You're on!" I said. I never back down from bets, even if I was 99.9999% sure I was going to lose. "Come on, Sarrette let's make a script!" I dragged her over to the dressing rooms with a 200-count pack of paper in hand. "Sarrette, we've got to fight fire with water! Those fire-pineapple-head guys have no effect on our flowing waves!"

After 5 minutes we came out. I was more than ready. There's only one thing that beats yaoi, and that's Yuri with a capital Y.

"We are back and ready!" I said to the twins, smug on my face.

The lifted their heads like gangsters do to show us they were at full attention.

They sat in front of us, on the same couches we sat on.

I cut the lights and put on a spotlight.

Literally the summary was a girl having a best friend she was secretly in love with. The best friend was moving that summer and that girl hadn't said her feelings yet. She did and there was a kissing scene. It was only on the cheek though.

Here it was:

The climax.

The best friend didn't see her bestie to see her off. The best friend showed up out of nowhere and kisses her.

Bad part. I turned my head to far and Sarrette kissed my lips.

"Mhhmp?" I said. Sarrette didn't move, like she was made of stone. I blushed, she blushed. My vein popped. I got annoyed so I punched her. She. Went. Flying.

"Owwwwwwwwww..." she moaned.

"That's what you get!" I yelled, still blushing.

Out of my eye, I saw the twins head-banging the wall and clapping. They were crying lil' tears of joy. "Oh my goodness!" Kaoru yelled head-banging the floor. I'm guessing he is.

"So (laugh) funny!" guffawed Hikaru. I'm guessing he's Hikaru.

We approached them sadly. "We lost... What do we have to do?" I mumbled.

They stared and smiled. "Join the host club!" They said.

"Really!" Sarrette asked in awe. "I thought they would make us dogs," she whispered low enough for only me to hear.

"Of course really!" one of them said.

Everyone heard of our little bet. "Then they will start being host club members," said Kyouya.

Tamaki said words that made me happy. "Dear cousins, you are promoted to siblings in our hosting family! Your friends are children! Welcome to the place you'll call home for years to come!"

I felt... welcomed.

**Normal POV**

And the three girls forgot all about their mission.

* * *

**Yay! I finally got to add one more chapter! It was just because I was getting lazy. I'm going swimming tomorrow, going to my friend's, Cherry's, house, and on next Saturday plan my mall trip to the mall for my three other best friends! Yeah, I'm booked.**

**~Leggo-meh/mah-Eggos, Waffle**

**This story is certified fool.**


	3. Mission 3: Reminder, Plan Into Action!

**Our Targets**

Chapter 3: Reminded, Plan Into Action!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs, and plot.

English is **bold**

French is underline

* * *

Where we left off:

JUNE 5 20XX in Music Room 3...

Tamaki said words that made me so happy. "Dear cousin, you are promoted to siblings in our hosting family! Your friends are children! Welcome to the place you'll call home for years to come!"

I felt... welcomed.

* * *

**Éclat P.O.V.**

I was unfolding clothes out of my suitcases into mahogany-cherry oak dressers. My blue Sprint started ringing the rhythm to "Wannabe." I threw in into the air, it slid open, I caught it in the crick of my shoulder and ear, and started talking.

"Hello?" I asked, still folding.

"Éclat!" I recognized that voice. Beverly. "Why aren't you, Sarrette, and Irma at headquarters by now?" Her voice had deepened, but only to the voice of a 18-year female. Still, that means she is pissed~

"You only gave us 2-days Beverly. I mean 2-days?" I reasoned.

"You've done some missions in 12 hours time."

"But those weren't B-rank assassination missions were they!"

"In 2 months, I want it done, if you want that vacation to see your mother," she coldy said. She hung up. I scowled and threw the phone down in irritation. Two months, that's better! I'll get it done.

I will see Mama.

Anyway, I threw on the nasty, poofy uniform Ouran provided much to my discomfort. I left my hair down, it reached my mid-back, and combed my hair. It had lots of tangles, curly hair does that, so I yelped and little tears stung my eyes. While throwing my brown buckled shoes over my white socks, Irma and Sarrette came in my room. We rented a condominium.

"Hurry, Éclat. We have to go in 5," Sarrette said. They walked away.

Damnit, I wish I was prettier. Did you see Irma an Sarrette!

She wore this stupid outfit, and worked it! Lip gloss, maybe Cocoa-Mocoa (her fave), a single braid at the back of her hair, glasses (which made her look even smarter), and visible mascara!

Sarrette was strutting like there was no tomorrow. Carnation pink lip stick, put her golden-brown hair up in a ponytail, no more honeycomb braids, light red blush, and French tips.

Imagine the sight for boys... again, I'm outshined. I put this matter aside and picked up my phone.

I looked at my dresser. Karry Pearce-Boulevard, my mother, my was next to me, I was 10 at the time. I smiled how her light blonde, almost white, hair caressed her face. I was sleeping in a blue skirt and pink button-up shirt. My mother smiled and was lying right next to me.

I quickly stuffed that serene photo into my mailman-backpack, feeling that it would help me today. "Hey Latty!" Sarrette called, using my most hated nickname.

"Okay, I'm coming!" I jumped 2 stairs at a time to spend less time.

We walked to Ouran silently.

"So... I got a call from" -sigh- "Beverly."

They said together, "Me too." We all looked at each other crazily. Then laughed.

"So, she told me that we have only 2 months left for... you know," Irma said, frowning.

"Me too," Sarrette said.

"Ditto."

"Let's discuss this later guys," Irma suggested. Sarrette and I nodded, good timing too. The host club was walking this way.

"Hello my cousin!" Tama said, picking me off the ground in an enormous bear hug. I murmured, all I could do, help.

"Your choking her Milord!" Kaoru said, yes. I found out the differences last night, but I'm determined to find out more. I already found out: voice tone, hair parting, and tensity in their eyes. Kaoru's are clear with kindness, while Hikaru's are kinda stormy with thoughts.

Simply, Tamaki said 'oh', then released me. "Thanks Kaoru," I said. His eyes widened. I looked at him in confusion. I only said his name...

All these fangirls formed a crowd and we were in the circle. A voice, rather angry, called from the crowd.

"Who's she Tama-sama!"

"She is my dear cousin! Éclat Boulevard is her name," he said in a gorgeous way.

There was a visibly pink face in the crowd, probably the girl who spoke blushed after Tamaki's voice. Tamaki had told me about this, he called it 'Speak & Melt.'

I whispered to Haruhi, "Does this happen every morning?"

He nodded. "Pretty much."

School flew by fast. So fast that the authoress, Waffle, had to skip to the club cuz the time was almost to nothing.

_**Host Club.**_

**Normal P.O.V.**

It was hosting time.

Even though the three girls were supposed to host, Hikaru and Kaoru had a game for them.

"A game?" Sarrette asked.

"Yes Sarre-chan!" Sarrette hated that nickname. She frowned. **[Me: Now you know how it feels... Sarrette: *hits me*] **"It's the 'Which One Is Hikaru Game!' The adjective is to guess which one's right! Éclat, we'll start with you."

Sarrette left while Éclat just stayed put. They put on green berets and twirled around. Finally, they looked up. Éclat pointed to the right and said, ''That's Hikaru."

She left without giving them a reason. Later she requested Haruhi for no charge when the host club opened, since she was a to-be host.

_**After Host Club.**_

**At the Hitachiin Residence.**

Kaoru was in their room reading a comic book on their bed and said, "Hikaru-"

"They guessed."

Kaoru didn't say anything else that night.

**In Éclat's Room.**

"Okay, let's plan our plan for the mission," Éclat said.


End file.
